Los ojos de Takao
by Sahel
Summary: Los pensamientos de Takao al presenciar un momento en la vida de Kai. [Kai&Rei Cruzade]


**_¡¡Unido a Kai&Rei Cruzade y LoveChronicles!!_**

* * *

:: -**Los ojos de Takao**- ::

* * *

Entro a la habitación y al instante una profunda opresión envuelve mi pecho. No es la primera vez que los veo juntos, pero esta ocasión es diferente. Lo que mis ojos me muestran pincha mi pecho y hacen que un enorme hueco devore mi estómago.

La visión me afecta más de lo que quisiera y tengo que recargarme contra el marco de la puerta para encontrar apoyo. Quisiera correr lo más lejos posible de este lugar, pero soy incapaz de moverme o de retirar mis humedecidos ojos de él: Kai Hiwatari.

Fui algo lento en entender la verdadera razón de mi constante pelear con el capitán de los Bladebreakers; no era porque me irritara tanto su carácter frío y altanero, como parecía ser. La verdad, es que el ruso me gustaba y no sabía de qué otra manera atraer su atención hacia mí.

Siempre que he luchado contra toda probabilidad, le he ganado a lo imposible. Creo que es por esa tenacidad, que en mi mente no era tan descabellado el que Kai también gustase de mí. Es decir, el ruso siempre ha sido rudo, altivo y bastante presumido para conmigo… y con todos en realidad. Pero a pesar de su comportamiento, siempre ha orbitado cerca mio ¡Nadie puede negarlo!

Era a mí a quien realmente quería enfrentar en nuestro primer torneo. Fue por mí que volvió de Viobolt; fue por mí que recapacitó. Fue trabajando juntos que vencimos a Johnny, a Kane y a Zeo. Siempre hemos sido Kai y yo. Yo represento para él la victoria final, la razón para seguir luchando y ser mejor. ¡Él me lo confesó en nuestra pelea por el campeonato!

¿Acaso no regresó para unirse a mi cruzada contra BEGA, para pelear a mi lado? Incluso llegó hasta el límite para mostrarme que Brooklyn no era invencible y fueron mis brazos los que le dieron soporte luego de derrotar al prodigio ingles.

Todo eso lo hizo por mí, y solo por mí… ¿cierto?

Que iluso e ingenuo fui por darme el crédito de mantener cerca al poderoso Kai Hiwatari. Mi vanidad y egoísmo eclipsaron la realidad, ocultaron a la única persona verdaderamente constante y cercana a mi ruso…

La misma persona que yace ahora junto a él sobre la cama, la única que desde siempre ha podido comunicarse con él, la que se ganó su confianza y a la que Kai escucha: Rei Kon.

Rei, el amable y sereno chino. Es un insuperable amigo, pero a pesar de lo buen beyluchador que es, jamás podrá ser el obsesivo desafío que para Kai yo represento. No importa que tan bueno sea Rei, nunca podrá superar al ruso como beyjugador.

Yo, en cambio, sé bien que soy el único y más grande oponente que el imponente Hiwatari jamás tendrá, y sé que Kai admira y reacciona ante ese clase de fuerza. Se que mientras desee derrotarme, existirá un inquebrantable vínculo entre nosotros. Un ancla que nos mantendrá unidos como eternos rivales.

Pero nada más.

Siento mis labios curvarse en una amarga sonrisa. He sido tan petulante.

Yo lo exaspero, Rei lo tranquiliza. Yo le exijo, Rei no le presiona. Yo proclamo tener siempre la razón, Rei calla y lo escucha. Yo le presumo, Rei le comprende. Yo soy inalcanzable, Rei es terrenal.

¡Ja¿Quien lo diría?… Rei me ha derrotado en la única pelea que me importa en realidad. Y esta contienda no puedo ganarla.

Lo sé, no por la manera posesiva en que los brazos de Kai lo rodean contra su pecho, como si fuese lo más valioso que existe. Tampoco lo sé por el apasionado beso que les veo compartir, el que hace sus rostros enrojecer y sus respiraciones entrecortarse. Ni siquiera por la manera en que sus cuerpos se amoldan en perfecta intimidad sobre la mullida cama.

No. Eso ciertamente es doloroso pero no definitivo.

Lo que parte mi corazón y aniquila toda esperanza de mi alma, es la pacifica serenidad que refleja el rostro de Kai, es la tenue pero sincera sonrisa que sus labios visten ahora que Rei se oculta en la curvatura de su cuello apegándose lo más posible a él.

Se que yo jamás podría lograr llenarle de esa paz que su rostro refleja.

Mi visión se vuelve lentamente húmeda y borrosa, cuando mis labios se curvan una vez más con resignación. Despidiéndome de lo que pudo ser mío.

Doy media vuelta, con la cabeza en alto y deseando con todo mi corazón que sean felices. Es la primera vez que alguien me derrota, pero sabré ser un buen perdedor.

_:: fini::_


End file.
